


Battlefield

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You're the newest member of the Avengers and shy. Bucky helps you come out of your shell.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hey I’ve got a request?? Could you do like a song fic (or whatever it’s called) with Bucky using the song Battlefield- Svrcina, where the reader is new to the avengers and keeps to herself because she went through a lot of stuff, kind of like Bucky did and one day he hears her singing this song and they talk and become really close with each other?? Sorry it’s not really detailed, you can just do whatever sounds good. Thank you! - anon

“Guys, this is Y/N, she’s going to be joining the team,” Steve announced to the other avengers who were gathered around the living room.

You weren’t usually one to be intimidated, you had been trained as an assassin for almost your whole life. But in front of the avengers, you felt small. It was no secret how much bad you had done, been forced to do, the avengers were good people and you didn’t feel worthy enough to call yourself one.

They all greeted you warmly, Tony came up to you. “So, you’re Y/N? Steve’s been trying to recruit you for months, don’t worry I already sorted accommodation. Well, sort of, you’ll be staying with Bucky until your floor is fully furnished.”

You nodded a little, you had heard about Bucky before. The Winter Soldier. He had been brainwashed and forced by hydra to be an assassin, you could relate except you hadn’t been brainwashed. You had done it all on your own.

* * *

From that day on you kept pretty much to yourself. Even though you shared a floor with Bucky you spent most of that time in your own room. You couldn’t face the others when you knew that they would judge you if they knew about everything you had done, actively working against them in the past even if they didn’t know it.

You hadn’t worked for hydra, it had been another organisation very similar that most people hadn’t heard of. They had raised you since you were a kid to be their ultimate assassin, after many years you realised how evil they were and went rogue. Then you ran into Steve Rogers, you had evaded him for months but he had been persistent.

Now you were here and you only came out of your room on missions, sometimes when you couldn’t sleep you would venture out to watch tv. More often than not Bucky would be there but you didn’t mind him that much, the two of you could sit in silence for hours and it would be comfortable. You knew that Bucky wasn’t going to judge you for your past.

* * *

Bucky had kept a close eye on you since you had joined the Avengers. You rarely left your room and when you did you were always very tense around the others. You reminded him of himself when he had first joined, paranoid that everyone was going to hate you for what you had done.

When you had joined he had read your file, then hacked a database for an even closer look at your past. He had to be careful. He had found out about your past as an assassin and all the mission files of yours he could find, he was impressed by your skill set but was worried that you could be tricking your way into the team. When he saw you for the first time though he knew that wasn’t the case, you kept too much to yourself and in your room to be gathering intelligence or taking them down.

He felt comfortable around you, even if you and him didn’t talk much he felt safe when he was with you. He let his guard down around you, he hoped that you would eventually do the same for him.

* * *

You had decided after a few months that it was time to start leaving your room and start venturing around the tower more. Slowly. You started out small, you woke up first in the tower then went out to make breakfast. Every so often one of the other might wake up early and catch you as you were leaving but not that often. It was good.

Today you had woken up pretty early and decided that you would make breakfast for everyone. They wouldn’t be up for a while though so you started to sing quietly to yourself as you prepped the food. “No time for rest. No pillow for my head. Nowhere to run from this. No way to forget.”

You started mixing up a batter for pancakes, singing a little louder, “Around the shadows creep, Like friends they cover me. Just wanna lay me down, and finally try to get some sleep,” you didn’t notice Bucky come into the kitchen and lean against the doorway.

“ We carry on through the storm, tired soldiers in this war. Remember what we’re fighting for,” you moved elegantly around the kitchen as you grabbed ingredients out of cupboards and set out plates, “Meet me on the battlefield, Even on the darkest night I will be your sword and shield. Your camouflage and you will be mine.”

Your voice echoed nicely off the walls of the kitchen as you cooked, “Echoes and the shots ring out. We may be the first to fall. Everything could stay the same, or we could change it all.”

Bucky watched you from the doorway mesmerised, this was the most at ease he had seen you since he met you. “Meet me on the battlefield. We’re standing face to face with our unhuman race. We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay,” you continued to sing, putting all your emotions into the song. “Our tainted history, it’s playing on repeat. But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead,” you let your voice become softer, “When I was younger I was named. A generation unafraid. For years to come, Be brave.”

“You’re a really good singer,” Bucky said.

You screamed, startled, whipping round to face him. “Bucky?” you breathed, placing your hand over your chest to calm your beating heart.

“Sorry,” Bucky gave you a small smile. “I couldn’t help but hear you and um... You’re really good.”

You blushed and ducked your head, “Thank you,” you whispered, “Breakfast,” you offered quietly.

Bucky nodded and sat down at the bar, you pushed a plate of pancakes in front of him and sat down opposite him with your own plate. “Where did you learn that song?” Bucky asked awkwardly after a moment of silence.

“I heard it a couple of years ago, it kind of related to who I was back then and it stuck,” you explained with a short shrug of your shoulders.

Bucky nodded, eating his pancakes, “You know this is the most you’ve talked to me since you got here.”

You blushed and nodded, “Yeah, about that..”

“It’s okay,” Bucky interrupted you, “I didn’t talk when I got here. It’s cause you think the other good guys are going to look down on you, right?” he asked and you nodded.

“It’s fine if you think that but you’re going to learn that they don’t. They’ve done some crap themselves but I suggest you start talking to them one by one instead of all together. Sam’s a good place to start, he’s basically a therapist and you don’t even realise it,” he advised.

You nodded, “Thanks Bucky,” you smiled, “You’re right, I am scared that they’ll judge me. I’m usually really confident but it’s just…these guys seem so good and I’m so…not,” you sighed.

“Believe me, they aren’t all that good. Natasha was raised as an assassin like you, Wanda worked for hydra, I worked for hydra, Steve and Tony went head to head and got up to a whole load of shit that didn’t actually end up helping anybody. Sam’s actually a good guy and I’m not sure about Clint’s past, but he lives on a farm,” he said as if that explained everything.

You chuckled, “I guess you’re right,” you admitted. Bucky smiled brightly at you and you blushed, going back to eating your food.

* * *

After that point, you and Bucky became close friends and one wouldn’t be seen without the other. The others wondered why you were suddenly socialising but didn’t ask about it. You had grown close to Bucky, he was your best friend. He pushed you to start talking to the other avengers, you started with Sam. You would get up early and make breakfast for when he got back from his morning run.

Bucky was right, Sam was like a therapist and you didn’t even realise. He had an air about him that just made you open up to him, he was someone that you trusted. Then it was Wanda, she was quite like you and you became fast friends. Steve was a little too patriotic and do-good for you to become the closest of friends but you were able to let your guard down around him and talk about whatever was bothering you.

You were glad Bucky had pushed you to socialise with the team more, you now knew that they didn’t care about you past just your present. Whilst you had become friends with the other avengers, Bucky was still your best friend in the whole world and you knew you owed him everything.


End file.
